Marry me
by ayamechin
Summary: "Marry me, Tsuruga-san!" / "Mogami-san, can you repeat what you just said! I don't think I heard you well."  half re-written
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **I edited the story. It's not proof read by a beta but my english, compared with last year improved.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Marrying him, marrying her<strong>

"Marry me, Tsuruga-san!"

Ren was across the table sipping some water when his ears caught the sound of her request. The water he just sipped took the wrong pipe, choking with it.

"cough, cough – " he tried to regain his composure, however Kyoko's words still echoed into his ears making ravages to his mind. Worried for his well being, Kyoko came by his side, gently patting his back.

"Are you okay, Tsuruga-san? Do you need something?" Agitated, she looked around the room to find something which would make her sempai feel better.

_If I am okay?Didn't she just propose me? Or I do have some sort of hallucination? _Ren cough once again before some words to be spilled through his lips.

"Mogami-san, are you kind to repeat what you just said? I don't think I have heard you well."

"I asked you if you need something. Can I do something to help you?" she was totally, completely, utterly oblivious.

"Not this Mogami-san. What did you say before this?"

Kyoko thought for a short moment before answering. "I asked you if you're okay. Are you okay, Tsuruga-san?" maybe his coughs stopped but not her worries.

Ren was at the edge of his sanity. A minute ago, he counted the seconds, the girl in front of him asked him to marry her – that if his ears don't play a prank on him – and now she completely forgot about it.

He sighed. Tooking a deep breath he calm down and asked again.

"Not this Mogami-san. Can you repeat one more time what you requested me to do?"

Kyoko's brown eyes which he adores to the core suddenly became teary. Her teary eyes looked him straight into his orbs. "Please Tsuruga-san, marry me? I beg you." her small hands gripped his shirt tightly.

_She's serious. My mind doesn't play pranks on me, I have heard her well. I do like the idea but why does she ask me such a think? Knowing her I found it strange. Does she have a new love assignment?_

"Mogami-san, do not understand me wrong, but why? You're a love me member, you reject love through all your pores so I find it strange for you to ask such a thing."

"My life, my freedom depends on it, Tsuruga-san. In the past two days I thought a lot and this is the only solution. Please help me, Tsuruga-san?" he could see she was indeed desperate. And if she a love me member found out this solution being the only one then she indeed have a serious issues. His mind could find only one man being the culprit.

_This must be Lori's job. This damn man, what the hell he did her this time?_

"Mogami-san, can you tell me what happened? You're worrying me?"

"You see Tsuruga-san" she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt "everything started two days ago when a strange man who call himself my father came to pay me a visit."

"Your father?" he didn't know more about her family but he damn knew sure that her father never existed in her entire life. How come he came now?

"Yes, Tsuruga-san. My real father. A man I never see visited me two days ago saying he's my father and came to take me with him in South Korea. But I do not want to go with that man, he's a horrible person. Please help me, Tsuruga-san."

Tears felt in cascades over her cheeks while she was pleading for salvation. Oh, she was like a wet puppy asking for shelter. How could he resist her?

"Tell me more about this man, Mogami-san. He's a man you never seen before; you definitely cannot leave with him." _What if he's not your father but a stalker, an old man with a fetish for young women? I cannot let her go. _

"Tell me about it. I say him for so many times the same thing but he didn't listen me. Two days ago I was in my room at Darumaya when suddenly okami-san called me downstairs saying that a guest wants to talk with me. I didn't have time to go downstairs because the guests came upstairs opening the door and coming inside my room. He was a tall man wearing a black suit and he had the ugliest beard I ever seen in my entire life."

"_My Kyoko-chan, look how beautiful you grew up." and the strange man squeezed her tightly into his embrace._

"_Ano, who're you? And why're you hugging me?" she was hugged by a man she never seen in her entire life, aka a stranger, in HER room. _

"_My dear Kyoko what do you mean who I am? I am Kosuke Mogami, your father. And I have came to take you with me in South Korea." Kyoko's mind slowly processed the words FATHER, SOUTH KOREA, TO TAKE._

"_Hell NO! Why should I leave with a stranger? I don't know you." Kyoko was upset by this man's courage. He may be her biological father but he never was present in her life. He has no right over her._

"_I am no stranger. I'm your father and my duty is to watch over my underage daughter._

"_No saying, and where were you till now? I don't recall seeing you before._

"_I was in South Korea with businesses. During all these years I have send money to your mother and pictures of me for you to know me – " he stopped talking for a moment and frowned. "Don't tell me she didn't show them to you. that damn woman, I should have known she would do that!"_

"_It doesn't matter. To me you're a stranger. I won't come with you. Beside I have a life here, I am an actress." _

_Hearing Kyoko's reason, the bearded-man sighed. Taking few deep breaths he calmed down and spoke again using a serious tone while he looked her straight into her brown orbs._

"_You will come with me even if you won't like it. I am your father. The only person who can have over you many rights than me can be your husband. Unfortunately for you, you don't have any. A week time by now we would go to South Korea. Say goodbye to your friends." The bearded-man sat up and left the room leaving behind a stunned young girl._

"This is what occurred. That horrible bearded-man wants to kidnap me. Please, don't let him take me."

"I understand now. You're now trying to find a man who can have more rights on you than your father; you're looking for a husband doesn't it?"

"Yes, I thought if I would have a husband he won't be able to take me with him anymore. The husband would oppose him right?"

"You want us to pretend to be married doesn't it? Before us do so many things must be done before hand."

"Yes, we will pretend to be a married couple. To me it would be a new role; through this I would improve my acting skills." _Oh, she's a very cruel woman. She didn't understand a thing I have tried to say her._

"Mogami-san, if we would pretend being a married couple we must do certain things like living together, announcing our friends about our relationship. That if you really want to fool your father; it would look more real."

After many attempts of reasoning with her she finally understood. If she wants to play the role of a wife then she should act like one.

_What should I do? At first I thought if I would coax Tsuruga-san into this lie that bearded-man would give up. I never thought I need to go so far with the lie. However if I would live with Tsuruga-san I would be safe. He's a gentleman. Okay sometimes The Emperor of the Night shows up but he won't do anything to me. He sees me as a child no worth kissing further than a cheek. My future depends on it. I can do it._

"I fully understand Tsuruga-san. From now on we will live together." Ren found no trace of hesitation in her voice; she already made up her mind.

"Okay. Tomorrow morning I will go to the marital status and take a marriage registration." Hearing his words Kyoko's eyes went out their sockets. When she was about to say something Ren's voice cut her off.

"We must do everything by the book. Beside Tsuruga Ren is not my real name. a marriage with me under my alas is not available. Don't worry!"

"Okay." A wave of relief washed over her. She had no idea how to deal with such things; she would let the adult here deal with them.

_I will go straight to Hell for doing this. Tsuruga Ren might not be my real name but when I came to Japan I changed my name legally. Her marriage with me is very available._

"We can talk more about it tomorrow Mogami-san. Now it's getting late; I should drive you home."

"We aren't going to live together Tsuruga-san?"

"We will but not right now. That would happen when we would file our marriage registration in. and you still need to bring some of your things here. In maximum two days you will move in."

On their way to Darumaya none knew what to say to each other so they kept silence.

"I would take care of everything." Ren said her before she enters inside. Kyoko nodded and closed the door behind her.

The following day Ren woke up early going to the marital status to take the marriage registration. The night before Ren called one of his friends, who owned a jewelry store and asked him to do him a favor.

On his way back from marital status Ren paid his friend a visit to pick the wedding bands.

After he finished these small errands but necessary to his marriage-to-be, Ren went and picked up Yashiro. He said no word to his manager; Ren could imagine him fangirling and teasing him the whole day if he would have a cue.

Even if he didn't show it, Ren was still in shock since yesterday. Kyoko's marriage proposal still rang into his mind and the fact that none noticed his troubled soul was due to his acting skills.

Their day wasn't as busy as another day. Ren arrived home around 7 PM and Kyoko was already in front of his apartment building waiting for him. They got inside and put their names and signatures on their marriage registration. Later, Kyoko cooked their dinner.

"Do you want to file the marriage registration in tonight or tomorrow morning?" Ren asked before eating their dinner. "Our marriage registration takes around two days. Sooner the better."

The sooner she would have their marriage registration the better. The bearded-man's intention would be stopped. This is what she at least hoped.

"On my way back to Darumaya we can file in our marriage registration. Can I bring my things tomorrow?"

"Of course you can. From tomorrow on we will live together."

The same like the night before they ate in quiet. On their way back to Darumaya they filled in the marriage registration. At the marital status the clerk told them they would receive their registration two days later. Also the clerk advice Kyoko to change her name, her new name will be Tsuruga Kyoko.

The thought of living with Ren from tomorrow on deprived her from rest. _Oh what about others? I guess Ren and I should tell them about our supposed marriage. We don't need to tell to too many people. Moko-san, Yashiro-san and the President are enough. Also we must keep our relationship a secret for other. The press certainty shouldn't find out about us, or else ours reputations would go down the hill, especially Tsuruga-san reputation. And this cannot happen._

The next day when they have met Kyoko expressed her worries to Ren.

_She's worried about the press? I think Yashiro and the President are much more annoying than a bunch of reporters._

While checking his emails Ren found out their marriage registration; apparently the government moved faster in their case and registrated their marriage sooner than they expected.

Kyoko took her things in her new room. Carefully she took out from her luggage her clothes and put them inside the closet.

After she finished she went straight to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. During her stay at his place she promised to herself to straighten his bad eating habits.

_What kind of wife I would be if my husband would die of hunger. Knowing him I can bet he barely ate today. I would do something about his bad habits. _A slight blush adorned her cheeks while her mind replayed the words wife and husband like a mantra.

While waiting for Kyoko, Ren was buried into deep thoughts. He wanted to give her the wedding band but he couldn't find out the words, nor the courage to do so.

"Dinner is ready!" he heard her saying. She put the plates on the table and gazed at his persona. "At what were you thinking? Did I disturb you or something?"

"The food smells delicious honey. I can't wait to dig in." she knew that they're playing a role and that he tries to avoid the subject but she couldn't stop blushing.

Their dinner was similar with the ones from the past, quiet. After Kyoko finished washing the dishes Ren had enough courage to call her.

"Please come here, Mogami-san." she returned in the living room sitting down onto the carpeted floor. Ren took out the velvet, black box out of his pants pocket and put it on the coffee table.

"What's that?" she could guess what's inside and a part of her wanted to deny.

"Wedding bands. I went to a jewelry store and brought them." Ren opened the box, her eyes falling on the two shiny objects resting inside.

"Why did you buy rings?"

"Our marriage would look more authentic with these on." He took her delicate hand in his and placed the white gold band on her ring finger.

He was about to take his band from the box and put it on his ring finger when her gentle touch made him stop. Moments before her very eyes witnessed how dedicated he was into the role he played; he acted as a veritable husband.

"Let me! I think it's something I must do."

Kyoko took the band from the box and copied his previously moves until the last one.

His heart skipped a beat. She wasn't shy in her moves; for a moment he thought she was born for this. Only a gentle touch of her finger over his hand filled his body with warm.

Maybe she doesn't know but with only that ring he claimed her as his. They might have been brought together under strange circumstances but he promised to himself to take advantage of it at the right time.

"Done" ren was brought back to reality by her sweet voice. "Since we're playing the role of a married couple I thought it was my duty to rest that band on your ring finger. Doesn't the wife do this during the ceremony?"

"Yeah, she does it."

"If you don't mind I would go to sleep, Tsuruga-san. Many things happened today and I am exhausted. Good night!"

"Ren. From now on please call me Ren. It's weird for a wife to call her husband by his last name. Try calling me Ren."

"Oh, you have right. I would try, Ren." she ran into her room after calling him by his first name. Kyoko closed the door behind her and threw herself onto the bed, hugging a pillow at her chest.

Only calling his name made her blush.

The cold of the shiny ring resting on her finger brought her attention to it.

_My heart beat so fast when he gave me the ring. I hope he didn't hear my stupid heart beats. Who knows what he would think._

Before going to sleep Ren decided to take a hot, refreshing shower. However he couldn't take his mind away from her, she plagued his every thought.

_It went better than I expected to. I didn't think she would be the one who would put the ring on my finger. From now on she would always be on my range. What I would do when her father would leave? According to our agreement we will return to our normal lives but I will let her to? Even if she doesn't know yet she's my wife. How would she react when she would find out? Would she hate me because I betrayed her trust?_

Finishing his shower he dried up and dressed up with his sleepovers. Before sleep catching on him his mind stayed at only what would happen tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a test for them; they need to fool their close friends.

* * *

><p>After his morning shower Ren went straight into the kitchen to prepare himself a coffee. For a slight moment he forgot about his impromptu marriage and was shocked to see Kyoko into his kitchen preparing breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Honey!" he hid his previously shock behind his gentleman smile.

"Good morning to you too, hubby! Breakfast would be ready withing next five minutes. Please go and wait in the living room."

"I'm not hungry. I only need my morning coffee before going to work." After a year since they're knowing each other you would have thought that Ren would give up on his bad, eating habits, or that he will remember about Kyoko's opinion about it.

"You will eat the breakfast before going to work, hubby! You won't drink any coffee if you won't eat."

"Ok sweetheart. I will fill my stomach with your wonderful food before going to work." Ren was about the sip from his morning coffee when suddenly the mud disappeared from his grip.

"You don't understand, hubby." Kyoko was holding his missing coffee. "You're allowed to drink coffee only after you would eat your breakfast. I won't let you drink any coffee on your empty stomach; it affects negatively your health."

"Oh, so this is what it means to have a wife? I never thought my wife would be so mean."

"If I being mean means taking care for your health, then yeah I am mean. Go in the living room and wait patiently there!"

"Yes ma'am."

Ren had been amused by their brief morning interaction. While waiting for Kyoko to come with their breakfast, he took his cell phone and sent a message to his Boss and his manager, Yashiro. After that he took Kyoko's phone and sent a message to Kanae with the same content; the only difference was that he let the impression that the message was sent by Kyoko herself.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kyoko and Ren were in the car taking deep breaths; they need to prepare themselves for what would come. Even if they agreed to not wear their wedding bands in public this morning they made an exception.<p>

For a better effect, they justified their reason.

_Meanwhile in Lori's office_

While Ren and Kyoko were in the car gathering enough courage to come and confront their friends, their friends were already waiting for them.

At first Yashiro thought that the reason he's called in his boss office is work related; he was surprised when he find out that he's boss is clueless about it. If they thought that was strange, they surely took their words back when they saw Kanae. She thought she was called to receive, to her distain, another love me assignment. She was puzzled to find out that her boss knew nothing about it.

"I wonder what Ren wants to tell us so badly? But how is Mogami-san involved in this?" no matter how much Lori could think he still couldn't find a proper answer.

"This is indeed odd." Said Yashiro and Kanae in the same time.

They were at the edge of despair with all those questions ringing inside their heads. They sighed in relief when Ren and Kyoko finally decided to grace them with their presence. Their both left hands were inside their pockets, hiding their wedding bands.

"What took you so long?" the trio asked aloud in the same time.

"Traffic was hectic. Sorry for being late. Please have a seat." And Ren motioned to the couches nearby.

Ren and Kyoko decided to sit on the same couch across the other couch, facing the trio. Kyoko was nervous, she had no idea how she should tell them. She was displeased though when the trio paid more attention to the cake and their tea than her and Ren's.

"I don't know with what I should begin."

"You can start with the beginning." Lori's taste buds were pleased by the cake he just started eating. He wanted everything to end and he to eat another one, a bigger size. He was about to take about bite of his cake when his attention was caught by two shiny rings.

"I know you would be surprised by what we want to tell you but we cannot hide it any further.

The trio bore questionings looks on their faces.

"WE MARRIED YESTERDAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Celebrating the marriage<strong>

Lori choked with the cake while Kanae and Yashiro's tea took the wrong pipe. Their plate and cups felt on the carpeted floor, followed closely by them too.

"YOU DID WHAT? WHEN? They asked after they recollected themselves off the floor.

Ren put his arm around Kyoko's shoulder and slightly bend his head to kiss her on her forehead.

"We file in the papers two days ago. Honestly, we're together for a while and decided to wait until marriage but we couldn't wait anymore. We cannot live without each other. Sorry for keeping this a secret from you."

_He's such a big liar. If I didn't know the truth I would believe him too. How many times didn't he deceive me with that bright smile of his? _Kyoko thought while looking at Ren.

"You're a couple for a while? Are you kind to tell me since when?" no matter how much Ren would want to lie him, Lori could see through him.

"We became a couple after Valentine's days. At first we decided to keep it a secret, to avoid unnecessary questions but later we thought it isn't fair for the ones closed to us so…here we are, telling you about our secret love.

Kanae stood up surrounded by an aura worthy to rival Mio.

"So you and Tsuruga-san are in love with each other and you didn't tell me because I am not worthy to know? You married him and took me away the chance to see you as a bride. I always dreamed to be your maid of honor. I thought you're my friend."

Damn. She was indeed a fine actress, and her ability to cry in an instant was her forte. For a slight moment even Yashiro was caught in her emotional trap.

"I am so sorry Moko-san!" Kyoko left Ren's side and joined Kanae. "I never thought you had such feelings for me. I am really sorry Moko-san!"

"Oh, look how late it is! Ren, please wait for me inside your care. I need to discuss important matters with our president, it won't take long. And since Kyoko's site is in our way we can drop her in." he felt the need to intervene and stop the emotional show; it was too much for him to handle.

Silently, the happy couple left.

Behind them -

"I will look more into this matter. I don't buy their reason at all. I know Ren is love with her for a very long time but Kyoko is another different story. I can smell it – something is fishy here."

"We think the same." Yashiro and Kanae agreed with their boss.

"Kotonami-san you had a very nice interpretation. If your acting skills will always rise at this level I can see a bright future for you. You're dismissed now. Oh, and be here at 7 PM – we will pay a visit to our lovely newly couple and celebrate their impromptu wedding."

"I can't wait." They left grinning in anticipation.

* * *

><p>During the day Yashiro never lose any opportunity to not tease his charge. His teasing reached the peak when he asked the question <em>How did you spend the wedding night? Did you two stayed awake all night and …you now what?<em>

Ren kept silence not paying attention to his over excited manager.

After a full day, tired from work, Ren found Kyoko already home.

"Okaeri nasai!"

"Tadaima." Many times he came home and none was there to greet him. His heart once cold filled with warm.

"How was your day?"

"Tiring but I am better now that I am home. How was your day?" Is this a common discussion among spouses?

"I am sure it wasn't as busy as yours, Ren. I just came home too and I still didn't prepared dinner wait. Please wait while I will cook something."

"Okay. Homemade food is the best, and yours is excellent."

Five minutes passed, enough time for Ren to change his clothes, when the door bell rang. Ren went opening the door, being graced by the presence of their closed friends, each of them holding different items in their hands.

"Good evening my children! I hope we didn't interrupt you or anything. We came here to celebrate the happy events." They invited themselves into the house.

"Because you secretly got married I didn't have the chance to see you as a bride. Even if that happened I do not want to lose the chance to celebrate it with you two. What are friends for?" Kanae strode towards Kyoko, giving her a slight embrace.

"Ren and I are happy to celebrate with you." a light blush adorned her cheek saying his name.

Their eagle eyes saw her blush over her cheeks. Their turned their gaze to Ren and saw him radiating pure happiness. They were sure about Ren's love feelings, however they wondered about Kyoko's.

At first glance if they could have been some strangers they could have been tricked by their acting; they simply looked like a couple in love. But they knew better, they knew something happened if they ended up like this.

They would find out sooner or later.

Since Kyoko didn'thave the chance to cook the French food brought by their guests was more than welcomed. During their celebration they chatted happily, answered embarrassing questions with well prepared lies.

Maybe it was because of the champagne, or maybe she always wanted to ask Kyoko, no matter which was it her questions still left her lips. Curiosity eating her alive.

"How it was? You felt good." Kanae thought that her question is clear with no chances of misunderstandings. She should have thought better.

"I felt good tonight Moko-san. Thank you for the visit. You can came anytime you want." Her dense little friend, and now a little drunk, was impossible.

"Mo, I am not talking about tonight but about your first night with Ren when you have slept with him." if before Kyoko was intoxicated she instantly became sober. Her face was a ripped tomato, unable to utter a single word.

"Moko-san, please stop teasing me." Unable to face her friend anymore she ran away to the place where the men were, joining their company. On the table she saw Ren's glass of whiskey; she took it and gulped down her throat the brown liquid.

"Hey, you cannot drink alcohol." Ren was taken aback by her action; she emptied the glass with just one gulp.

"I need it." she whipped her mouth with her sleeve. She took the bottle and purred another glass; she choked it down her throat with just one gulp.

Ren was stunned by her doings. When she was about to purr another glass his hand was faster taking the bottle out her reach.

"You're still underage. You cannot drink alcohol." She knew he has right but she still need it. Kanae's question still rang inside her brain.

"I know Ren but I still want another glass. I need another glass to cool my head down.

"No." his answer was straight, no chances to change his mind. She stretched her hand trying to steal the bottle off his hand. Grace to her short stature she failed lamentable in her little mission.

Somehow, while she was stretching to reach him, her gaze felt on him, more exactly on a certain part of him. She blushed furiously while dark, erotic thoughts crossed her mind and nested there, making ravages to her innocent mind.

"Kyoko, something is wrong?" Minutes before she was perfectly okay; he couldn't figure out what could happen to her. His question awoke her from her dirty thoughts bringing her attention to him. She casted her gaze away from a certain part of him to his angelic face.

"Ren, the truth is that Kanae – "the alcohol started to effect her faster than she could have imagine. Her sight became blurry, unable to certainty indentify Ren.

"What Kanae did?" a crimson red adorned her cheeks remembering her question.

"I cannot tell you what she did. It's too embarrassing." Ren turned his eyes from his drunk but beautiful wife to her best friend. She was sitting across the table playing innocent.

"Ren" his name coming through her lips brought his attention back to his drunken wife "I think I am going to fall asleep. My eyes are heavy." Her body became light, numb, falling on Ren.

Ren took his sleepy wife to her room to rest. The trio left before Ren returning and say goodbye. Coming here they accomplished their mission. They have seen a happy Ren when Kyoko said his name. Also they did see a wife blushing every time when she said her husband name.

They still didn't know why they got married but they were satisfied by what they had seen.

* * *

><p>The next day Kyoko woke up with a horrible headache. Aimessly she searched inside her drawer for painkillers. Ren was already in the kitchen, savoring his morning coffee when she stepped in inside.<p>

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" he asked his beautiful wife.

"Morning. I slept like a new born baby. However I woke up with a horrible headache." Going to open the fridge she took a bottle of water, turned the cap, the cold liquid going down her aching throat.

"For a petite woman such as yourself you drank too much so you have a hangover."

"I am so sorry. I do not know what happened to do that. I promise it won't happen ever again. I would prepare breakfast immediately, please wait some more time."

"You overslept. We don't have time for breakfast."

"Why didn't you wake me up? Look, you drank your coffee on your empty stomach."

"If I survived years without breakfast I am sure I can survive one more day. Nothing is going to happen me."

"It's my fault. If I wouldn't have gotten drunk I wouldn't have woken up late. I am such a bad wife."

"It's okay, I am not mad on you. Now I know that when you're drunk you would fall asleep pretty fast. Some are very talkative in that state but not you." _And is such a pity since I wanted to know what Kotonami-san did to you. _He completed in his mind. "Anyway, what's done is done. However your hungover is another problem. I have prepared you a special drink."

From the counter he picked up a glass with a strange yellow substance in it holding it to her. "It would help you with your hungover. "

With suspicious eyes she looked at him and hesitantly made her mind; she took the strange drink off his grasp choking the liquid down her throat. The taste, the smell were so bad that she thought she will throw up on that moment.

_It must be the payback for the time when he had that cold. Yeah, he certainty took his revenge with his killer drink. What the heck did he add in this drink?_

After several mental kicks kyoko gained control over her gag reflex. She could still feel the taste into her mouth but not strong as before. In her attempt to remove the sour taste she drank a glass of orange juice.

Several minutes later they left to their sit filming.

* * *

><p>Kyoko was in her dressing room when her phone rang into the silent room. She picked up the device and read the message.<p>

_My adorable Kyoko, how are you? You missed daddy? Daddy missed you a lot. Daddy had good news for you; next Sunday daddy will come and take you with him in South Korea. Daddy took care of everything._

_With love, Daddy!_

Few days ago she would have been terrified by his mere presence but not now. Grinning till the ears, her fingers pressed the keyboard of her cell phone for a reply.

_I am so sorry Daddy but I cannot come with you in your journey. My husband completely oppose this._

_With love, your married daughter!_

Five minutes later another message filled her inbox.

_What husband? Why Daddy knows nothing of such matter. Who's the man? Who dared to steal my precious daughter without my permission? Your Daddy demands to know his name. This Sunday your Daddy will come and pay you two a visit._

_With love, your pissed Daddy!_

Kyoko sighed. The next days would be the hardest ones; her acting skills would be but to trial. Her fingers typed another message with the address. Later she send a message to Ren informing him about their visitor.

She hoped that Sunday she would fake a perfect, happy marriage in front of her bearded-man father.

* * *

><p>Time flew, Sunday coming in the blink of an eye. Ren arrived home early than usual, while Kyoko had the day off preparing for her father's visit. The door bell rang and she hurried to the door open it.<p>

Beyond the door she found out an angry bearded-man. Her sixth sense could she small rage demons swirling around him who looked awfully similar with hers. Did she inherited this trait from him?

Without an invitation, the bearded-man made his way into the apartment going to the place where Ren currently was, the living room. The bearded-man hesitated to shake hands with Ren; instead he glared at him, death obviously in his gaze. The bearded-man looked at Ren like he was a thief, a notorious criminal who corrupted his daughter into crimes.

It didn't last long until the bearded-man started his interrogatory.

"When did you two met for the first time?"

"Well, we saw each other for the first time at LME when Kyoko came for a talent audition."

"Since when you two are a couple? Last week I had no information about her beintg involved into a romantic relationship."

"The truth is we had feelings for each other for a long time but we become a couple after Valentine Day."

"When did you two got married?"

"Few days ago."

"Your parents, where are they? What they do to earn their living?" in the past ren had multiple relationship but never met the parents of his partners so he had zero experience with the girls fathers. He was asked about his parents; he had no idea what to answer. He certainty cannot tell the truth about his origins; he had to say a lie fast.

"They're not here?" his voice was low and filled with pain which made Kyoko and the bearded-man to think the worst.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they aren't in this world anymore."

Technically speaking Ren hadn't lie; his parents don't reside here in Japan but in USA. If the bearded-man understood something else then the fault lays at the bearded-man not him.

During the dinner none dared to speak; they ate in silence. However the bearded-man interrogatory it didn't end.

"How's your bed life." Ren and Kyoko chocked with the last bite of their food. Bed life? They have none of it but the father doesn't need to know.

Kyoko leant into her husband shoulder, her head resting on it. "Oto-san, how can you ask something so embarrassing? But since you asked let me tell you we don't have problems beyond our bedroom's door.

Mogami Kosuke, a man over forty experienced love more than once, more than twice, and more than trice. During his four decades of life he had seen many young couples in love but none of them was so platonic like the one currently in his sight.

If they tried to trick them with their so-called love they certainty failed to do so. A man like him cannot be tricked by youngsters. But he wanted to see more of their so called love so why not play their game a little bit more -

"The truth is that I think you're acting; I do not think that you two are a couple. However I could change my mind if you two will kiss. If you two really are husband and wife and deeply love each other I am sure you have no problem to kiss each other now, for me to witness your deep love. If I am not convinced we, my sweet daughter will take the first plain to Seoul, South Korea, which is later tonight."

Ren turned towards Kyoko, facing her. The bearded-man gave him no choice; if he wants Kyoko still be into his life in a way of another then he must kiss her. He hoped that Kyoko will forgive him one day for what he's about to do.

Ren's thumb caressed her bottom lip. For a slight moment her mind recalled memories of him touching her like this for the first time; when they repeated for Dark Moon. She could clearly remember his seductive aura, the Emperor of the Night.

He was possessed by him again. Kyoko from that time panicked but the one from now stayed still waiting for his kiss; his lips descending closer, closer to hers.

_It's just a kiss. I am an actress; in the future I could get roles in which I will kiss men. How much damage can this kiss do?_

How much damage?

She found out when Ren's soft lips gently pressed on hers, locking them together. The locks which kept her heart buried in a box deep inside her core snapped open, her new released feelings seizing her body.

For months she did everything she could to avoid the truth; that she's in love with the man whose lips are locked with hers.

She couldn't deny her feelings anymore; she wanted the man. Somehow she knew what she should do; her lips move on their own, responding to his kiss. Nothing mattered for them anymore, not even an ugly bearded-man.

Ren was taken aback by her reaction. Overwhelmed by pure desire for the woman he deepened the kiss, his mouth devouring the small whimpers of pleasure coming from inside her throat.

"Very persuasive but I am totally convinced." Ren cursed the man who dared stopping from his pleasure. "But since I am in a good mood I will give you another chance to prove your love. From tomorrow on I will move in here to observe your love for each other."

Without giving them a chance to protest, the father sat up and left their apartment. The moment he was out the door his eardrums almost break by the shrieking sound from inside.

"WHAT?"

Kyoko's plan was simple: pretend that she's married and after the father will go out her life she will return to her room from Darumaya. Damn, her father had other plans though.

When she heard the bearded-man statement she automatically knew what him moving with them means: she should move in her sempai's room since his condo has only two bedrooms.

Maybe she would have dealt with it better if her locks wouldn't have been utterly destroyed by a simple kiss.

"I guess I should move my things from my room." A slight color of rouge adorned her cheeks; the thought of sharing the same room, and maybe the same bed with him made her heart flutter faster.

"Yes you should." Half of him exuded in happiness; he even started to think that her father presence it's a blessing. However his other half was in despair; he knew very well he cannot touch his legal wife no matter how much he would want to.

Not if she won't have feelings for him, other than respect.

In the same night Kyoko moved her things into Ren's bedroom. However she decided to not join in that same night; her heart wasn't prepared yet.

In that night her mind replayed the kiss they shared, on and on; the feeling of his touch still lingering over her lips many hours after it ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Life with father-in-law**

Early in the morning, Kyoko removed any remaining traces of her presence in the guest room. From today on she will move in Ren's room,and honestly she has no idea for how long.

"I will sleep on the floor." truth to be told he wanted her in the same bed with him; however he was too ashamed to ask her to share the same bed.

"No you won't." To Kyoko, Ren was her respected sempai, he was the most desirable bachelor in Japan, and her fake husband; certainty she won't let him sleep on a hard floor in his OWN home.

"I am just a guest in your home. I cannot allow you to sleep on the floor. Worse you can catch a cold; that's not gonna happen. I think the best is for us to share the bed. Our uninvited guest might come inside in the middle of the night while we're sleeping and see if we truly are a couple. Sharing the bed is the best option."

She was so ashamed when she proposed him to share the bed; if she wouldn't have mentally prepared herself the night before she wouldn't have been able to propose such a thing.

That was what Ren feared the most; not the bearded-man but he was afraid of himself and his incapability to restrain himself. Having her so close to himself every night he just hoped to be able to keep his hands where he should, to himself.

However he agreed with Kyoko's reasoning; to sleep on the floor would have been a slip up of his character, and risky with a man such as her father into his home. Silently, he agreed with his newly wife hoping that he won't lose the fight with the lewd part of him, the Emperor.

* * *

><p>The bearded-man, Mogami Kosuke was a man word. He was at Ren's condo immediately after the youngster's day of work ended. He arranged his things in the guest room and during the rest of the night observed the newlywed couple sharing short, sweet kisses.<p>

When it was time to go to bed for the first time Kyoko noticed the difference between her sleep attire and Ren's. Hers could be described as plain, un-sexy while his was only black silk. She felt embarrassed.

She made a mental note to buy some new pajamas, preferable silk.

* * *

><p><em>She was on the set waiting to film a romantic scene with her co-star, Ren. The script was about her lover going to the war and this being their last day together. War was unpredictable; she wanted to have at least a one passion night with him.<em>

_She was on the river shore, down on the ground, in her lover's arms. Their mouths were locked into an un-ending kiss, desire and passion going through her body from head to toes._

_Her small hands were touching his now bare chest while his hands were keeping her closer to his hard body. She could felt his bare palms over her naked back doing magic to her, strange sounds forming in her throat._

What Kyoko didn't know was that her hands were wandering over someone else body. The moment Ren felt her body closer to his, her hands caressing his chest, instantly each cell of his body became aware of her.

In her state of sleep her hands repeated the same motions she did in her dream. If she would have been awake she wouldn't have touched him like this, though he regretted it deep inside him. Not wanting to wake her up he let himself being a victim of her innocent touches.

Many days have passed since the father started cohabitating in their home. During those days, the newlywed couple behaved more like a couple, their short mouth kissing becoming now a routine.

And every night Kyoko had the same dream. If in the beginning her touches were innocent later it became naughtier, her hands exploring other parts of his body than his chest.

Ren gasped in shock when he felt her touching a certain part of his male anatomy. He clearly didn't expect her to do this to his body. Her small, delicate hands were playful with his lower part, groping him, groans escaping from his throat.

After she finished playing with his manhood she turned her back like nothing ever happened.

In the following nights her playful hands "decided" to indulge more into action. Her fingers opened his pajamas shirt, now touching his bare chest. If her motions would have been only these he would have been grateful but…

Her fingers traced the line of his abs, reaching again near a very dangerous area of his body. Her next move shocked him; she slipped her fingers under his underwear, touching his bare cock.

Ren was in Heaven; for a very long time his body didn't feel the touch of a woman. The way her hand touched his male anatomy part drove him insane with desire. His body was ready to experience its climax after so much time.

_Oh God, what is she dreaming of? If she won't stop touching me I am afraid that I may come…Ah…_

After a long time he had a released. Like nothing ever happened Kyoko removed her playful hand and turned around, whipping her hand on the bed-sheet. Ren, on the other hand was happy and desperate.

Without her knowing, they shared intimacy, if he dare it call it like that, and his other half wasn't sure if he would resist if she won't stop her night activities. How shall he restrain his passion, his desire to make his if she plays with him like this?

In the morning, Kyoko woke up in Ren's arms. Sometime, in the middle of the night, after Ren finally had fallen asleep, Kyoko turned around in her sleep, her body searching his body warmth.

Kyoko woke up first, seeing herself immobilized by a strong, man's body. He was too close, his body heat seeping into hers. Strangely, she realized she likes the feeling, her body naturally going closer to his. Into his arms she felt protected, warm, her body relaxed, allowing her to close her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

When his chest was touched for the first time, he woke up and was surprised to see her cuddling more in his arms. A smile graced his features while she tried to find comfort into his warm embrace.

Several hours later, Ren's finger traced paterns on her arm, up and down, the light touch waking her up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" his voice was above a whisper, his breath touching her forehead.

"Good morning!" she said while she yawn, and stretched her body. "I slept like a new born baby. How was your rest?"

"I rested well too. Thank you!" though at the first glance his words sounded innocent, he was the only one who knew about their hidden meaning. He remembered her night activities, how her playful hands touched him intimately, and after so long he had a release. He blushed at the thought.

"I will take my shower first." He said hurrying to the bathroom. He undressed, and turned the cold water, in his attempt to calm his raging hormones. He tried to ban the thoughts of her out of his mind but the evidence of her game, a brown-shaded hickey on his chest did him no favor.

In the kitchen they found an extremely happy bearded-man, cooking. They saw no reason for the man in question to be happy but they remained silent, not wanting a moment to ruin his mood.

"Good morning my children! I prepared our breakfast. Come and sit down." he patted the seat.

"Pizza so early? I think I will pass."

"It's such a beautiful day; it will be a shame to not have breakfast in family."

* * *

><p>Kyoko was at TBM, finishing her work when she heard a knock at her door.<p>

"Come in."

"Yo!" a tall blonde male saluted her, entering inside the room. Her childhood friend was dressed in black leather pants matched with a brown shirt. "Did you miss me?"

"Did you drink or take something illegal? And what are you doing here Sho? I have no reason to ever see you again."

"I am a guest in today's show. But it will be a while since it will be aired so I decided t kill some time. I found out you are here as well, so here I am. Ne Kyoko did you miss me and my kiss? And did you miss this?" his pink tongue licked his already dry lips.

A flash of that day events crossed her mind, her first kiss being stolen in that day; the man who stands in front of her forcing his mouth on her. She loathes him. If Tsuruga-san wouldn't have talk with her, helping her to see things from a different point of view, even today she would have been affected by the bastard's action.

Now, thinking at it, Kyoko noticed Tsuruga-san's action, kissing her on the cheek, completely erased the feelings Sho created inside of her.

"Stop talking nonsense. Why should I miss you? Your kiss meant nothing to me." her mind instead flew back at the kiss she shared with her sempai in their attempt to fool her father. It was an innocent, sweet kiss; she got lost in her emotions, her lips moving on their own, never wanting to end. She growled in frustration when the bearded-man cough sound ruined everything. The simple memory of her feelings made her cheeks turned rouge. The man however mistook her feelings belonging to him.

"You're a liar. You're blushing. You're thinking at our French kiss don't you?" he moved his body closer to her, his presence absorbing the air around her.

"You're such a baka. To let you know, I was thinking at someone else."

"Really? Are you thinking at someone else's kiss? Who would want to kiss you? You cannot make me jealous."

_If he would know that I am living under the same roof with Tsuruga-san. If he would know that we are faking a marriage. It might be a false marriage but to me it seems real. Tsuruga-san and I kissed a lot lately. It was short but sweet. Truth to be told I want all our kisses to be similar with the first one. My body is burning with desire; I want to kiss him more and more…wait, aren't my dreams the result of my inner desire?_

"I knew it. The truth is you're still thinking at me but don't want to admit it." the singer took her silence as her desire for his person, thus his face bent over, ready to reach that part of her which he now desires. She noticed him closer to her person, noticed the lips which were close to descend upon her own again.

The lips closer to hers now weren't the ones she desired to kiss. In her effort to save the chastity of her lips her leg moved on its own, hitting him in his groin.

"I don't want you to ever touch me ever again. I desire only my man's kisses." Kyoko turned around and left. She had no intention to stay closer to that vile man.

_My man? is she talking about Tsuruga Ren? _To lose in front of that man was unacceptable for Fuwa Sho. He stood up from the floor, and like nothing ever happened he went on the stage. He will find out what she meant for, sooner or later. He won't let her leaving him; if he needs to he will snatch her away from that man's clutches.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko waits for her boyfriend near the river. It was the place where they met for the first time. Her eyes were scanning the surroundings, admiring the nature beauty around her. he came from behind, wrapping his arms around her warm body. instinctively she turned around, her lips seeking his. <em>

_They felt on the ground, Kyoko a willing prey. His hands caressed her body with gentle touches, small mewls slipping through her parted lips. So small, so breakable – he thought about her. _

_Having a will of their own, her delicate hands parted the sides of his shirt, and with delicate touches roamed over his bare skin. her hands traveled south, stopping at the hem's of his pants._

_A feathered touch over his groin made the man to groan in pleasure. She likes it, she thought, pleased by his reaction. Wanting to please him more, she applied a little more pressure over the bulge hidden by the fabric of his pants. He chanted her name, giving her courage. _

_Her shaky feelings zipped his pants, gripped the edges of the fabric, and pulled them down, setting his rigid shaft free. She gasped in shock at the size of him. Throwing any shame away, she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and squeezed tightly. _

_She repeated the motion until he convulsed beneath her, a white strange liquid dripping onto her hands. _

Her dream was so vivid this time, it felt real. Strangely, like in her dream she felt her hand moist. Her eyes followed the trail of her hand, gasping in shock at what she had seen. The same white strange liquid was staining her hands, and the same like in her dream, her fingers were wrapped around him. His shaft that it is.

"Oh my God!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Goal accomplished

Ren felt her being awake. Shock was too big for him to say a word. He had cum in her hand for the second time, now is worst because she know about it. The shock was big for Kyoko too, she still hadn't remove her hand from where it was. She was embarrassed, she started to wonder since when she is doing this. Finally, Ren broke the silence.

"Kyoko, I am sorry!" he didn't know to say. He felt he is the only responsible for all. He was the grow up man, he had to find something from the beginning to stop something like this. He let his desire to possess his body, his ration and now he was at the point to be hated by Kyoko or at least this is what he was thinking.

"No, Ren! I should apologize. You didn't did nothing wrong. It is just my fault." Kyoko remove her hand and sat on the bed in front of him in her knee. "I attacked you when you were sleeping, I am so sorry Tsuruga-san."

Ren do not expected this. He thought Kyoko will look at him as he is a pervert what took advantage by a innocent girl.

"If you want me to forgive you, then call me Ren, don't addressed to me with Tsuruga-san. call me just Ren."

"Ok, Ren. I am so sorry Ren! I didn't know I did this. I thought this is happening only in my dream. I am so sorry Ren!

Now, the situation was interesting.

"Dream? How your dream was?" he was snicky. From the beginning he suspected her dream being guilty for his pleasure, but he wanted to hear from her what she was dreaming.

"Eh, no! It is embarrassing! I won't tell you. And why you didn't tell me or at least you should wake me up?"

_That is a rhetoric question or what? Do you expect me to answer you at this?_ Apparently she wanted to know the answer. Ren sighed.

"And tell you what? Sweet heart stop touching my male sensitive part over night? How I could I tell you something like that? And it's not I didn't like it."

"What?" she didn't expecting him to tell her something like this. Ren stared at her.

"I like it Kyoko. Each time when you were touching me I like it. Your hands on my body, I love them."

She wanted to tell something, but he stopped her.

"I love you Kyoko! I don't regret anything." Ren closed the distance between their lips. Gently he pressed his lips over hers.

Kyoko was swept by the kiss, she let her body to be a pray in his arms, she let her lips to mold over his. Ren licked her bottom lip. She shuddered in pleasure allowing him entrance. His tongue gently was stroking hers. She responded to his kiss following the same gesture he did to her.

Their kiss wasn't gently anymore, they were wild as if is the last kiss not wanting to lose anything. Soon she needed air and Ren let her. But his lips never left from her body, from her mouth he moved to her neck, she whimpered in pleasure.

It was better than her dream, she moaned in pleasure when he placed mouth kisses on her skin. Ren's hands found her pajamas shirt buttons and unbuttoned them. With a shift move he removed the clothe item. His hands caressed the skin he discovered.

Kyoko never felt like this, she felt each touch of his, she could never be happy than this. She became aware of what they are doing when Ren removed her pajamas pants.

"Ren." she barely managed to say, she still was under his magical touches. "I believe we should stop!"

"Why? He asked her. His mouth was at the base of her neck nibbing her skin. "Do you feel good?" He asked her again, but this time he gazed at her.

"Yes, I feel so go…" she didn't finish her words, Ren's lips crushed hers. This kiss was full with passion and quickly she fall as his pray. After he broke the kiss letting her breathe, her lips moved at his neck and then at her ear.

"You gave me a release. Let me give you one too."

"Release? What do you mean?" Ren chuckle and whispered to her "You will know when you will have it. Trust me! Let your body be molded by me!" Kyoko nodded.

She did not have idea what will happen to her, but his voice, the desire what was hid in it made her accept everything he will do to her.

Ren's mouth never left her body when his hands removed the rest of her clothes, her bra and underwear. She was naked in front of this man, she wanted to cover herself but his hands pinned her on the mattress, being impossible for her to move.

He kissed her neck and down to her chest. There he found her small breasts, they were perfect for him: small, but round and firm. He bent his head and took in his mouth one of her breasts. Ren tease her little bud with his teeth, his lips.

Meanwhile Kyoko abandoned her body to the man above her. Sensations what go through her body made her unable to say something else, except sexy sounds, what escape in waves from her lips.

From her chest, his lips gone down to her belly and to her female spot. When she felt his presence _there _she became aware for the first time about what is going on or what will happen.

"Ren, what are you doing?" she lift her upper body a little and looked at him. Ren chuckled.

"I promise you a release, didn't you? Let me do my job, honey!" Ren spread her legs wider. Kyoko let a loud moan to escape from her when she felt him touching her female spot with his tongue.

His tongue teased her clit moving in circles. Kyoko started to feel ecstatic, she wasn't anymore against this, her hands even kept his head between her folds, encouraging him to continue his ministration and Ren never planned to leave from there until she will have her release.

His playful tongue found her entrance and insert it inside of her, Kyoko moaned in pleasure. She felt waves of pleasure through her body when he played at her entrance and then tease her clit and so on. Did not last long until she felt a strange sensation built in her lower stomach.

Ren knew she was close to her climax. He removed her lips from her folds, she whine in protest, but his mouth was replaces by his hand cupping her sex, Kyoko moaned again and bucked her hips against his hand.

Slowly he inserted a finger inside her and moved it slowly. Ren moved his finger in and out of her until she came in his hand. His hand was soaked in her juice, he licked each finger of his and returned to her sexy lips. Their tongues fought for dominance. Kyoko curled her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

She could feel something hard pressed against her thigh. She knew what it was and it was a pleasant feeling, she bucked her hips harder against him. Ren groaned at her moves.

"Kyoko?" he seems he want to ask her something, but words wasn't necessary for what she wanted. He looked at her again to be sure, but her gaze didn't say no. Ren release her body just for a moment, enough for him to remove his clothes.

For the first time, Kyoko was brave enough to admire him from head to toe. He was beautiful like a Greek God. Ren lowered his body over hers and possessed her mouth with his. His hands was all over her body, caressed it making her shudder in pleasure.

Ren spread her legs wider and positioned his shaft at her entrance ready to claim her. He looked again at her for approval. She nodded at his unspoken question. With one quick move he was inside her. A painful scream came from her mouth.

Ren waited for her to get used with him. They heard a door noise outside their room, but they were too busy to pay attention, they were too focused on what they are doing.

Slowly Kyoko felt the pain leaving her body, then was when she let him know he can move. He moved in and out of her slowly. After a while her painful expression was replaced with a lustful one. Pain left her body and was replaced by pleasure.

Kyoko moved her hips at the same pace with his. Both of them moaned in pleasure. "Faster." Ren could hear her plead, he wasn't able to refuse her wish. His pace increased, he could see her whimpered in pleasure, clinging to his body.

In their madness, they shift positions, she was on top of him. Now he was her pray or at least this is what she thought.

In this position she could felt him deeper inside her and she loved it. Slowly she moved her body up and down his manhood. His hands, his lips, his tongue were too busy with her breasts, squeeze them in his hands, kissing them with his lips and licking them with his tongue.

His hands left her chest and cupped her butt, increasing their pace. Once again she was his victim, but she loved each moment of it. The same strange sensation built again in her lower stomach. She knew she is close to another climax and Ren knew this too. He could feel her inner walls tightened around his shaft.

She came again with a loud moan. Ren's shaft was pressed by her inner walls he was at his limit too and spit her seed inside her filling her core. Kyoko collapsed over her husband chest. Ren moved her on his side, his arm being her pillow.

"I love you." Kyoko said before falling asleep. Ren kissed her on her head and whispered to his wife "I love you too." Ren followed her example and fall asleep too.

Meanwhile in other part of the town into a big building at this late hour, Kanae, Yashiro and Lori play cards. They heard a knock in the door and the door opened. The guest what entered the room was a tall man with beard, an ugly beard.

"Yo. Kosuke-kun! How was it?" Lori asked him.

The beard man didn't answer him. He waited until he removed his beard and his wig. With these removed, the man under had a blonde hair, he was Kuu Hizuri. He sat on the couch ready to eat the food what was on the table.

"Everything is OK, your plan Lori was a successful one. They are a real couple now." The blonde man answered at Lori question with his mouth full with food. "My children look so good together." He said while he ate faster so He can eat something else.

Kanae and Yashiro stayed quiet in their places and looked at the two men what are talking.

"My plan was to bring them together. Their marriage decision wasn't in my plan."

"I was shocked when I heard my daughter married with Ren. Save God I am a good actor." He hurried and started to eat his next dishes.

"I know. I was too. I never expected this. Now I will be busy covering their marriage to the public."

All food from the table disappeared in an instant. Seeing the table empty, Kuu sat up taking his leave. Before to exit the door he turned around and said.

"When you need me, call me again. I like to play with my children. Now I must order something to eat. Living with them has disavantages too. I didn't eat to much this week."

"OK, Kuu." Lori watched his friend leave. He turned around to other two persons from the room. "Finally we have good news. Let's continue with our party." And that three people started the fiesta.

Is morning already. Kyoko and Ren exit their room and come to living room. On the table they found a paper, something was write on it.

_My dear daughter,_

_These days I spent with you and your husband made me believe you are happy with the man you choose to be your life partner. Being with the two of you I noticed your affinity as a couple. I hope to have a grandchild soon. These days I gain a son too, you made daddy happy._

_With love daddy!_

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other. They were happy to be release from that nuisance presence. They will continue to live together, they are married after all.

_**Autor note: **__I hope you like it. I must make some thing clear: Kanae and Yashiro knew a part of Lori's plan, but they didn't know who were the actor what will play the father. They are not surprised by Kuu calling Kyoko my daughter, they already know they meet already and Kuu think at Kyoko as a daughter. Kyoko and Ren getting married was a surprised for all of them, Lori request to Kuu was to bring them together, but not as a married couple._

_The fact I finished the story suddenly or better said the end is in the air, it was my pleasure in case I will came later with a sequel – this is not decided, if I will be in the mood I will do it, but if I don't, then I don't._

_Reviews please!_


End file.
